


You Can't Be Good at Everything

by Baronessbamf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine really gets around, Awkward Kissing, Bad at kissing, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baronessbamf/pseuds/Baronessbamf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is bad at kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Be Good at Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Kuroko no Basuke fic. The timeline is vague but, like. Half of it is Pre-negative character development and the other half is post positive character development. Maybe. I dunno tbh. Feedback is always welcome.

Aomine's first kiss was with Kise Ryōta in Middle school. The sun had started to set after a one-on-one game. Kise had called it close, but it wasn't. Aomine had meant to shoot out a zippy retort but when he turned round he saw Kise framed by the sunset, the low light playing on his hair and the rapid panting of Kise's exertion was the only sound that Aomine could hear.

Kise was really quite good looking. I mean he was a model so this wasn't a new and exciting opinion. It was a boring opinion really. Aomine took a look around to see if anyone was watching. Then a second look to check for Tetsu. 

He then closed the space between him and Kise. He went in pretty hard, eyes shut tight. His heart beating so fast, So sure Kise can feel it too.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

He feels Kise's hands move behind his ears and for a brief moment it's perfect. Just like one of Satsuki's mangas. (That he's _definitely_ _never_ _**ever**_ _ **ever**_ read.) Kise's hands slide down onto his shoulders and there is a gentle push.

They part.

Kise looked lost for words. But it is not a good lost for words. “Well...it would be unfair if you were good at everything Aominecchi...” Kise pats him on the shoulder.

It's very awkward as they collect their things to leave.

* * *

 

Aomine second kiss was a few days later. He'd been so distracted about his first kiss, it was only normal someone would of realised. But it's Tetsu who asks what's the matter as they walk home from practice.

It's embarrassing, Tetsu and him normally only talk about basketball. They've never talked about kissing. Why would they?

“This isn't about basketball?” Tetsu perceives like a tiny mind-reader. Aomine shakes his head.

“It's about kissing.”

“oh.” The pause is about as comfortable as chopping your arm off with a hacksaw, “Well what about kissing?”

“I'm not good at it.”

“Maybe you were too rough. Girls like gentle kissers” How does Tetsu even know that? Tetsu shouldn't be doing any kissing. He's like a soft downy kitten. Soft kittens don't go around kissing girls.

“It...wasn't a girl...it was Kise...and I was gentle!” Aomine frowns trying to stop the oncoming blush. Tetsu stops dead in his tracks to think.

“Well Kise has kissed a lot of girls. He has higher expectations of kissing.” Tetsu stands on a step so he's taller than Aomine. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me and I'll tell you if you're bad or not. I've been kissed before so I can tell. But I haven't been kissed so much that I have high expectations.” His face is completely blank, he's serious about this.

“...Can you come down lower then, I don't think I can reach.”

“No I want to be the tall one.” Tetsu might be blushing a bit. Aomine is certainly blushing. Tetsu's very cute actually. You don't really notice it at first but he is. The soft night air blowing his soft light hair. A determined look on his face. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Don't fall in love with me.”

“I am NOT falling in love with you.” Aomine chokes. He puts his hand on Tetsu's neck and pulls him into a gentle kiss, Tetsu wraps his arms around Aomine's shoulders so he doesn't fall off the step and leans into the kiss more. He can feel Tetsu's eyelashes brush on his cheeks they're so close. Then something dawns on Aomine. Tetsu isn't just cute. He's hot. _Oh no._ Little but firm. Aomine can't help putting his hand on his waist and touch his back and tummy. This isn't even a chaste kiss any more. _Mouths_ are open. Spit is being _swapped._ Tetsu's hand grips Aomine's shirt and he pulls away panting softly.

“...That _was_ bad.” Tetsu shakes his head. “I don't think anything will fix that except practice.”

“...I thought that went okay.”

“That's because I am good at kissing.” Tetsu says that with no arrogance, it's just fact.

They never mention it to each other again. It's like it never really happened.

* * *

 

He's in high school and he's kissing Satsuki. Well he's trying to kiss Satsuki but she's busy. They've kissed before. He hopes she likes kissing him. but it would be uncool to ask. He's not even really sure they are a couple. They've went on dates. He thinks. Wasn't this the stuff the _girl_ is supposed to worry about?

“Dai-chan, stop pestering me. I just cleaned my room this morning. I don't want to make more mess so soon.” she flirts but her batting him away betrays the cuteness. He relents. He's not a creep.

“A kiss wouldn't _have_ to lead to this and that.” he mumbles sulking into her lap. It was never him who initiated _this and that_ anyway...it was always Satsuki, like, he'd start kissing her and then she'd get her top off as quick as possible as if too...skip... the... kissing....”WAIT A MINUTE” he sat up.

“What is it now?” she's annoyed.

“Am I bad a kissing? Do you use sexas an excuse to stop kissing me?” He was actually quite angry.

Satsuki hesitates. “Not all the time? But...I mean...it's all teeth and your tongue is all...like...and you're good with your hands but the rest of you is pretty stiff.” It seemed like it was causing her some agony to say this. “You are better at sex though.” she reassured brightly.

“It's not being good at sex I care about” he almost whined. “I want to be good at kissing.”

“Well, I'm the only one you've ever kissed so obviously you'll get better but-”

“What, no. I've kissed Kise and Tetsu.”

Satsuki seemed to blue screen of death for a moment. “You've kissed Tetsu?” she whimpered, “But He's my boyfriend. My first love.”

“I'm your boyfriend!” Aomine frowned.

“Yeah but, Tetsu is too. I can have two, I'm pretty sure.”

“Does Tetsu know he's your other boyfriend? Like has he agreed to this?”

“I don't worry about the little details like that.”

“Yes you. Detail is your whole thing.” he blinks

“What was Kise like?”

“Don't change the subject. I'm mad. You shouldn't just...I mean I like sexbut if I'm always having sexhow will I get better at kissing?”

“Well...we can kiss now? I'll give you pointers.” she smiles laying next to him and pressing their lips together.

 

* * *

 

A lot has happened to Aomine recently, but he's still bad at kissing. But he'll always be good at basketball. He hadn't expected to run into Tetsu and Kagami. Well actually he's watching them play one on one from a sort of dark corner.

Kagami gets past Tetsu easily and dunks the ball in. They talk for a bit, then Tetsu picks up Tetsuya #2 and chases Kagami around a bit. Kagami's screams are so loud you could probably hear them a neighbourhood away. 

“NO I'M NOT PATTING HIM” Kagami screams. Aomine sees but can't hear Tetsu talking, “JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH IT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO TOUCH IT” Tetsu lifts the dog up to Kagami's face, the squeal that follows means that Tetsuya #2 has probably given Kagami a goodbye kiss. “IT LICKED ME THATS SO GROSS” Ha, Kagami has dog-butt face.

Aomine watches Tetsu leave. Kagami stays and practices on his own. Aomine approaches with the best one-liner in the world.

“Hey, Was that dog your first kiss?” Kagami threw the ball to Aomine as if it were a reflex.

“No. Wait how long have you been there?” Kagami crosses his arms and frowns.

“Long enough to hear you scream in terror at a cute fluffy animal.”

“Do you follow everyone who better at you than something?” Kagami teases as he catches the ball back.

“Tetsu isn't better at me than kissing!” Aomine blurted out. Also he lied but Kagami would never have to know.

“...I was...I was talking about basketball...” Kagami eyes dart away so he doesn't have to look directly with the whole bunch of awkward Aomine just dropped on the situation. “Remember that...game?”

“...Well.” Aomine can't think of a good comeback. “You're not better than me at basketball.”

“...So am I better at kissing then?”

“How would I know? Shut up.” Aomine huffs and walks past Kagami this has just been an embarrassing mess, what did he even want out this conversation? This is literally the worst thing that has ever happened to anyone ever.

Then he feels a tug on his shirt.

He turns round, ready to yell at Kagami but...then he gets a good look at him. He never thought Kagami could have such a gentle expression on his face. (Not towards him anyway.) It's this moment of hesitation that gives Kagami enough time to pull him into a kiss.

It's rough. There's a lot of pent up frustration in this kiss and Aomine can't help but feel responsible for it all. There is the sound of a clash as Aomine gets pushed up against the chain-link. Kagami's fingers clutched through the holes to 'block' him in.

“ _Like I'm going anywhere”_ Aomine thinks as his hands find their way into Kagami's hair, and, he thinks maybe, he could give it a bit of a tug and Kagami would quite like that. 

So he tugs and Kagami growls, their tongues slide together, it's warm, slick and Aomine can feel Kagami's skin burn under his. Kagami's hands slide down and under his shirt and pull their waists together.

Kagami parts their lips and Aomine braces himself for a damning comment, but suddenly there's a very hot mouth kissing his neck. It feels good but, this isn't exactly a private place. “K-Kagami?” he's blushing.

Kagami's blushing too when he looks up, “What?”

“I don't think... _not here_.” They share an awkward look and then suddenly Kagami is at the opposite end of the court as quick as he can move so he can die of embarrassment alone.

“You were my first kiss! This is terrible!” Kagami shrieks and picks up the forgotten basketball and throws it at Aomine's head.

He catches it, “Don't be so dramatic! Lots of people would be pleased to have me as a first kiss!” Wouldn't they? He was talented...He wasn't bad looking. Yeah, He was a catch. Kagami could give him a bit of credit. Hang on. “Wait if that was your first, why are you so good at kissing?”

Kagami blushed harder, “Ah...Th-thank you?!” Kagami seemed to be getting ready to leave, but Aomine needed to know something important.

“Wait!” Kagami turned, he looked like he was going to pass out and throw up. “Was I good at that kiss?”

If looks could kill, Aomine would be a corpse.

“...Give me my ball back you oversized blueberry.” Kagami was almost frothing at the mouth with anger. Aomine looked down at the basketball and considered. 

Did that mean Kagami had liked the kiss and just didn't want to say? Did this mean he was good at kissing? Or had he found the one person in this world he was truly compatible with?

His face pulled into a grin. “Only if you take me on a date.”


End file.
